


玻璃情人

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007
Summary: 写完才发现有1丢丢春光乍泄的感觉。
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 2





	玻璃情人

上次见到他，是在三个月前。  
朋友在家办了沙龙，一群人聊了一会就跳起舞来。  
他也来了，心情非常好，看见谁都是笑着，还亲热的打招呼，我就知道他又恋爱了。他把我从座位上拽起来，抱着我胡乱跳舞，兴奋的望着我，眼睛闪闪发光。  
我没想到他这么快就开始了一段新的恋情。

第一次看见他，也是在这座房子里，我的作家朋友为避暑买下的别墅，恰好邀我给他的新书作评，我就住了一段时间。  
夏天一到，朋友家就热闹起来，总有人来拜访，小型沙龙不断。他的访客脾性都有些怪异，但聚在一起总有聊不完的话题，似乎形成了一个以他为首的小型文化团体。  
进门的时候，我看见院子里有个男孩在踢足球，我没注意，朋友喊了他的名字叫他进来跟我打招呼，我才仔细打量他。很瘦，头发有点长，盖住了一半耳朵，大概该修剪了，长刘海下面是一张瘦削而清秀的脸。  
他气喘吁吁的站在门口，也不说话，朋友说了一句“张艺兴”，然后看着我，算是替他介绍，我主动伸了手过去，报上自己的名字。他没回握，只是点点头看了我一眼，有点不以为然的样子，转身进了客厅找水喝。  
我以为他是朋友亲戚家的孩子，后来才知道，他也是朋友小型沙龙会的一员。

我们在沙滩上散步，他说自己还有个名字，叫Lay。  
“别叫我艺兴。”  
大概是不想被叫得太亲昵。  
“我不喜欢别人叫我艺兴。”

夏天的海滩风大，他的头发被吹得凌乱不堪，我用手拨了拨他的碎发，露出耳朵来，他的耳垂也很小，我凑过去吻了一下，他生气的甩了甩头发，像被冒犯一样瞪了我一眼。  
“对不起。”  
我急忙道歉。  
“我只是觉得可爱。”  
第二天早上我被头顶的一阵动静弄醒了，睁开眼睛几乎吓了一跳，他手里握着一把剪刀，正要剪我的头发。  
“你在做什么？”  
我诧异的问他。  
“惩罚你。”  
并不像生了气的样子，我似乎看到他的嘴唇嘟了起来。

朋友说把这座房子留给我们两个人住，他高兴坏了，一天到晚忙着布置新住所，还搞来一堆画笔和颜料，在我的房间墙壁上画画。  
我和他一直是分开房间睡的，他住二层，我住一层。有一天晚上，我躺在床上看书，他悄无声息的推门进来，身上就裹了一条床单，两条胳膊露在外面，转身关门的时候露出了光洁的后背。  
他走过来爬到床上，从被单里钻进我的被窝，我摸着他的头发摩挲了一会，便感觉到一只手伸进了我的睡裤，隔着内裤开始揉我腿间的那根东西。  
“别试了。”我说。  
“我不相信。”他抬眼望着我，“我不信你会一点反应也没有。”  
接着他把头钻进被子里，开始脱我的裤子，我抓着他的手腕。  
“你起来....”  
“试一试嘛....”  
他脱了我的内裤，就要张嘴含住，我一把掀开被子把他拉起来。  
“张艺兴！”  
他抬起头，一脸委屈和无辜。  
我把他拉到怀里轻轻盖上被子，抚摸着他冰凉的手臂，他把脸放在我的胸膛上蹭着，像只小猫，双手抱着我的腰，就保持着这个姿势睡了一晚上。

在平时的白天，我通常会坐在窗前读书，他在二楼的房间里捣鼓音乐，有时候也会下来静静的坐在我旁边陪我一会。  
“写的歌卖不出去啊，怎么办....”  
他托着腮，把手肘支在我的写字台上。  
“虽然也没指望靠它赚钱。”  
我用钢笔吸了点墨水，弄得笔杆上也有一层，恰好又找不到净笔巾，握了一手颜色。吃过午饭，我发现写字台上多出了一块手帕，展开后发现上面写着：“Use me.”  
他走过来搂住我的脖子，呼出的热气在我耳边痒乎乎的。  
“我是你的净笔巾。”  
他轻轻说。

他经常带各种各样的男孩回家里来，向我滔滔不绝的形容对他们的感觉，我有时会被二楼他的房间里床板咯吱咯吱的响声吵得读不进去书。  
他经常不辞而别，有时一两天，有时是好几个星期。这次一下子就消失了三个月，我有点担心，没想到他就回来了。  
更瘦了，头发更长了，甚至能在头顶扎起一个小辫子。进门看见我就哭，在我怀里埋了好久，两只眼睛红通通的，我大概猜到是怎么回事，也没开口问。  
“我好想你。”  
他哭了一会，抬起头拿湿漉漉的眼睛看着我。  
“我好想你啊....”  
他黏乎乎的说，两片嘴唇动了动，凑上来含住我的嘴唇，伸出舌头疯狂的扫着我的口腔。  
“别再拒绝我了....”  
他像喝醉了一样，三下两下剥光了自己，推着我两个人倒在床上，骑在我身上脱掉我的上衣。我喊着他的名字让他停下，根本不起作用，他一反常态，力气大的吓人。  
“操我，操我好不好....”  
他摸到我的内裤里面，上下撸动着我的性器。  
“张艺兴，你下来。”  
我压低嗓子说道。  
“你还是个男人吗....我们一起睡了那么久，你为什么不操我，我不漂亮吗，你不喜欢我的身体吗，我的身体很丑吗？”  
他哭着问我。我心里一疼，抓着他的胳膊和肩膀把他从我身上拉下来，他忽然大哭起来，泪水顺着眼角滴在我的身上。  
“他不要我....”  
他抽噎着，像是要背过气去，我从没见他这么难过。  
“他不要我了，为什么啊....”  
“连你也不愿意碰我，我是不是真的很差劲....”  
我温柔的吻着他的额头和眼角，把他脸上的泪水都吻干净。  
“你不能不要我。”他又把我抱紧了一点，“谁都可以不要我，除了你。”  
我捏着他的下巴抬起他的脸，在他亮晶晶的嘴唇上亲了亲。  
除了他我谁也不想要。

我带了他去威尼斯散心，同去的还有一位画家。我们三个人坐在一条小船上，他仰头看着四周的楼房，阳光撒在他的脸上，他笑得很温暖。  
画家是位青年男子，长相俊朗，谈吐不凡。我承认自己十分喜欢和他聊天，在威尼斯的旅馆里聊起来就忘了时间，张艺兴插不上什么话，听一会就打着呵欠进了房间。很奇怪，那个人对我来说有着足够的性吸引力。那天晚上我们喝了点酒，张艺兴也不知道去了哪里，毫不意外，我们睡在了一起，没注意到他那时就站在窗外，眼睁睁看着我们房间的灯熄灭。  
第二天我便看见他在旅馆收拾行李，我拦不住他，问他打算去哪里，他也不开口。  
“我们结婚吧。”  
我说。  
他扭头看着我，一脸气愤和不可思议，甩开我的手头也不回地走了。  
我和画家断了联系。

再见到他，他晒黑了许多，回来像没事人一样，津津有味地吃着我做的饭，告诉我他又交了新的男朋友，是个水手，每天跟着他出海。  
男朋友床上的花样很多，体力也很好，尺寸大的惊人，每次做爱都能被他折腾到失禁。他描述着他们在船上各个角落欢爱的场景，十分着迷的样子，是很满意和新男友的性生活。我听着那些话，心里涌上一阵酸楚。  
他说完顿了顿，认真的看了我一会。  
“我为什么永远不能同时拥有性和爱情呢？”  
他又摇了摇头，叹了一口气。  
“你怎么可以忍受没有性....”  
我不知道该如何回答他。

他又一次消失了。  
再回来的时候，他告诉我他怀孕了。  
那是一个雨天，他骑着马回来，又伤心又气愤。我得知他怀孕以后十分惊讶，竟然骑马回来。那之后他便有意似的，频繁地骑马，打球，光着身子睡觉，也不吃东西。那天清晨，我进库房找扳手，发现墙上的猎枪不见了，我吓得魂飞魄散，老半天才在后山找到他。他正站在一棵松树底下，把枪口对着自己的肚子，大概是不知道怎么上膛，枪把垂在地上。我向他狂奔过去，一脚把枪踹到一边，他怔怔的看着地面，老半天流下两行泪来。我把他搂在怀里紧紧的，他哭得喘不动气，一直把头埋在我的衣服里，胸前全部都湿透了。  
“我不想....要孩子....”  
他哭着说，狠狠掐着我的胳膊。  
我叹了一口气，轻轻抚摸着他的头发，吻了吻他的头顶。  
“生下来，我替你养大。”  
他松开手，慢慢把头抬起来。  
“想他了就回来看看。”我说，“想我了也一样。”  
他呆呆的看了我一会，然后笑了一下，眼角还挂着泪珠。  
“你知道我不会永远在这里的。”  
“我知道。”  
我一直都知道。  
“但我永远都是你的。”  
我摸了一下他的脸，他握住了我的手，用脸颊蹭着我的手掌。  
清晨的第一缕阳光照在了他的头发上。  
“孩子生下来之前，你只能是我一个人的。”我笑着说。  
“我答应你。”  
我知道他一直在等我接受全部的他。

-END.

**Author's Note:**

> 写完才发现有1丢丢春光乍泄的感觉。


End file.
